Be Any Place Else
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: After Chase passes out in the Elevator what does House do to save him? House/Chase. Sequel to Elevator Alert!


Hello. Squeal to Elevator Alert. Enjoy!

* * *

"House," Chase said to me in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I check on my favorite Wombat?" I asked sarcastically.

"If you're here to make fun of me just leave now," he said turning away from me.

"I'm not," I said limping over to him, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked confused.

"I should have seen you needed help," I said sitting on the edge of the bed, "I should have noticed."

"I didn't want you to," he said looking away, "I couldn't let anyone find out again."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked softly.

"On and off since I was twelve," he said sadly.

"Chase," I said shaking my head, "You need to get some help."

"Quit being a hypocrite," he said angrily, "I can handle what I'm doing. You, on the other hand, will always be a drug addict and you don't even care."

"This isn't about me," I said calmly.

"The hell it isn't," he said taking the needles out of his arms, "I'm going home."

"Not without a proper meal," I said standing up.

"To hell with you," he said climbing out of bed.

"Chase," I said trying to calm him down, "Robert."

"What?" he yelled looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"Come stay with me," I said without thinking.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"I get that you don't want to stay here," I said walking closer to him, "But you need to be monitored."

"So you invite me to stay with you?" he said sighing, "You won't give up will you?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Fine," he said swaying on his feet.

"Come on," I said holding him up, "Get dressed and you can come to my office."

"Thanks House," he said smiling softly.

"Don't mention it," I said turning away, "Seriously, don't tell anyone. They might think I have a heart."

I walked out of the room as Chase chuckled softly. Waiting outside of his room I thought about what he said. I was being a hypocrite. Chase might need help, but so do I. was an addict.

"House," Chase said from behind me.

"You know I won't get help," I said in whispers.

"I know," he said nodding, "You wouldn't be you if you did."

"Come on," I said walking to the elevator.

We went to my office in silence. Chase was swaying around on his feet and I knew he needed help. Pulling out my phone I texted Wilson and asked him to get food for Chase and I. I knew that Wilson would make a deal so I hoped he wouldn't do it now.

Chase walked to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands. I knew that he had a mix of emotions running through him, but there was nothing I could do. Not with how much confusion I head myself. Not with how much was about Chase.

I've known I was bi-sexual for years and had come to terms with it. Falling for Chase, though, that seemed ridiculous. With the looks he was given I knew he could be with anyone.

During his interview years ago he told me that he was gay and if that was a problem to tell him now. Of course I didn't have a problem and it was the one thing I never commented on.

I knew that Chase was hiding a lot of other things though and I wanted to find them out. It started as a simple crush, but now I couldn't deny the attraction I felt towards the blond man.

"House," Cameron said running into the room, "Chase is…Chase."

A wave of jealousy hit me when Cameron threw her arms around Chase. I knew that he would never be with her, but it hurt none the less. I wanted to be able to do that myself.

"Get off me," Chase said through gritted teeth.

"You have clinic duty," I said calmly, "Go do it."

Cameron glared at me before laving the room in a huff. Chase sighed again and shook his head. I didn't blame him for finding Cameron annoying. There were points in time where I wondered why I hired her.

A knock on the door signaled Wilson's arrival. I opened the door and took the food that he was holding. He nodded slightly before leaving. Wilson was going to talk to me later, but that didn't matter.

Handing some of the food to Chase I sat at my desk and started to eat. Chase stared at the food before looking up at me. I didn't show that I saw him looking at all knowing he would eat if I showed I didn't care.

Slowly Chase picked up his sandwich and took a small bite. I smiled slightly to myself before going back to eating. The next time I looked at Chase almost half of his sandwich was gone and he looked like he might throw up.

"Don't eat it all," I said calmly, "You know that if you eat too much you'll get sick."

"I know," Chase said blushing.

"Then why eat so much?" I asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to let you down," he said shrugging.

"You'll not going to disappoint me," I said slowly, "Not if you're trying."

"Why are you being so nice to me House?" he asked confused, "You don't like me."

"Yes I do," I said nodding, "A lot more then you think."

"What do you mean?" he asked staring at me.

"Nothing," I said standing up, "I'm tired of being here. And since I'm taking care of you Cuddy can't say anything. We're going to my place."

Chase opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but closed it rather quickly and followed me. We walked to my motorcycle and I looked at Chase. He smiled and nodded his head climbing on after me.

I speed all the way to my apartment and went inside. Chase looked around lost when I sat down on the couch. I was reminded of a wounded puppy that wasn't sure if he was about to get punished or not.

"Are you tired?" I asked him slowly, "You can go to bed."

"No," Chase said shaking his head, "I need to know what you meant before."

"It was nothing Chase," I said quickly.

"It meant something to me," he said walking towards me, "Please House. Tell me what you meant."

Looking into his eyes I saw so much confusion, but there was also a flicker of something I thought I'd never see. Hope. He was hoping that I was wanting the same thing as him.

"Don't expect me to say this again," I said glaring at him, "I'll say this once and once only. I like you Chase, a lot."

"You want to date me?" he asked stepping closer.

"Yes," I said nodding, "A lot."

"Good," he said smiling, "Because I want to date you."

I stared at him for a few seconds before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. Chase wrapped his fingers in my hair and pressed tightly against me. This is what he wanted too.

We kissed for awhile before we just sat on the couch in silence. I didn't know what was going to happen now. After what just happened I had no clue what to expect from him.

"I'm not going to get better," Chase said slowly, "At least not quickly. I know it's hard to understand, but this has always been with me. I don't know if I can stop."

"I know," I said seriously, "But you have to try. If you don't you'll die."

"What about you?" he asked turning to me, "What are you going to do about this addiction?"

"I'm going to try," I said sighing, "It won't be anything big. I'm not going to stop just because of this, but I'll try to tone it down a little."

"Please," he said hopefully, "I don't want to find you dead."

"Okay," I said nodding, "I'll try. This won't be easy."

"If it was easy I'd be with someone I couldn't give a damn about," he said firmly, "I want you House. Even with all of your problems. You're House. And that's what I like about you."

"Good," I said smirking, "Come on. It's time to sleep."

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath, "Just so you know. I have nightmares."

"Don't worry," I said softly, "I do too."

Chase looked at me surprised. I knew he wasn't expecting me to say something like that, but it made him feel a lot better. He trusted me and I didn't know if that trust was missed placed yet.

I wanted to help him get over this and that's what I planned on doing. Chase needed someone to lean. I wanted to be that person. Yes, he might have come with some baggage.

So did I. His baggage made him all the more appealing. I didn't want something easy. I wanted him. With all of his complex thoughts. Nothing I ever did was easy. Why would I start now?

"You better be here when I wake up," I said seriously.

"I wouldn't want to be any place else," Chase said before shutting his eyes.


End file.
